se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Indonesia/Presidentes
Presidentes indonesios con otros presidentes indonesios Joko Widodo= Joko Widodo Joko Widodo - Jusuf Habibie.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo dan Presiden ketiga RI BJ Habibie di Istana Merdeka, Kamis (29/1/2015). Kompas.com/SABRINA ASRIL Joko Widodo - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo (kiri) menyambut Ketua Umum PDI Perjuangan Megawati Soekarnoputri (kedua kanan) Joko Widodo - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian president Joko Widodo (R) and predecessor Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono had previously written to the Saudi king. AAP: Eka Nickmatulhuda |-| Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono= Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono Suharto - Sin imagen.jpg| President Yudhoyono visits Suharto in hospital. AP Archive Jusuf Habibie - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono & Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie (Foto: Antara) Abdurrahman Wahid - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| OPEN HOUSE. Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono bersama Ibu Ani Yudhoyono menerima ucapan Idul Fitri dari mantan presiden Abdurrahman Wahid (Gus Dur), di Istana Negara, Jakarta, Rabu (1/10). FOTO ANTARA/Rumgapres-Haryanto Megawati Sukarnoputri - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Indonesia Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) menjabat tangan dengan mantan presiden Megawati Soekarnoputri (L) setelah upacara pemakaman untuk suami Taufik Kiemas Megawati di pemakaman pahlawan di Jakarta pada tanggal 9 Juni 2013. Suami dari mantan Presiden Indonesia Megawati Soekarnoputri meninggal di sebuah rumah sakit di Singapura pada tanggal 8 Juni. (AFP PHOTO/ RUSMAN / PALACE PHOTOGRAPHER) Joko Widodo - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian president Joko Widodo (R) and predecessor Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono had previously written to the Saudi king. AAP: Eka Nickmatulhuda |-| Megawati Sukarnoputri= Megawati Sukarnoputri Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sukarno.jpg| Sukarno & Megawati Soekarno Putri. Sumber Gambar Megawati Sukarnoputri - Suharto.jpg| Megawati Soekarnoputri (izquierda) con Soeharto. (Biblioteca Presidencial) Jusuf Habibie - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Presiden RI ketiga Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie dan Presiden Kelima RI Megawati Soekarnoputri dalam acara dialog kebangsaan(Rakhmat Nur Hakim/Kompas.com) Abdurrahman Wahid - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian Vice-President Megawati Sukarnoputri helps President Abdurrahman Wahid (C) walk as he arrives for a luncheon at his residence to celebrate the swearing-in ceremony of the country new cabinet members in Jakarta 29 October 1999. AFP PHOTO/AGUS LOLONG Megawati Sukarnoputri - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Indonesia Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) menjabat tangan dengan mantan presiden Megawati Soekarnoputri (L) setelah upacara pemakaman untuk suami Taufik Kiemas Megawati di pemakaman pahlawan di Jakarta pada tanggal 9 Juni 2013. Suami dari mantan Presiden Indonesia Megawati Soekarnoputri meninggal di sebuah rumah sakit di Singapura pada tanggal 8 Juni. (AFP PHOTO/ RUSMAN / PALACE PHOTOGRAPHER) Joko Widodo - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo (kiri) menyambut Ketua Umum PDI Perjuangan Megawati Soekarnoputri (kedua kanan) |-| Abdurrahman Wahid= Abdurrahman Wahid Abdurrahman Wahid - Suharto.jpg| Waktu Lebaran: Tirulah Sikap Gus Dur dan Pak Harto. (Foto: Pepih Nugraha) Abdurrahman Wahid - Jusuf Habibie.jpg| Gus Dur, Amin Rais, Megawati y Habibie: ¿Quién es el Rey Maker Ulungnya? Abdurrahman Wahid Gus Dur Abdurrahman Wahid - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian Vice-President Megawati Sukarnoputri helps President Abdurrahman Wahid (C) walk as he arrives for a luncheon at his residence to celebrate the swearing-in ceremony of the country new cabinet members in Jakarta 29 October 1999. AFP PHOTO/AGUS LOLONG Abdurrahman Wahid - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| OPEN HOUSE. Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono bersama Ibu Ani Yudhoyono menerima ucapan Idul Fitri dari mantan presiden Abdurrahman Wahid (Gus Dur), di Istana Negara, Jakarta, Rabu (1/10). FOTO ANTARA/Rumgapres-Haryanto |-| Jusuf Habibie= Jusuf Habibie Jusuf Habibie - Suharto.jpg| Mr. Suharto presented his address of resignation as President of the Republic of Indonesia at Merdeka Palace Jakarta, 21 May 1998. (original caption). Photograph in government publication published without copyright notice Abdurrahman Wahid - Jusuf Habibie.jpg| Gus Dur, Amin Rais, Megawati y Habibie: ¿Quién es el Rey Maker Ulungnya? Abdurrahman Wahid Gus Dur Jusuf Habibie - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Presiden RI ketiga Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie dan Presiden Kelima RI Megawati Soekarnoputri dalam acara dialog kebangsaan(Rakhmat Nur Hakim/Kompas.com) Jusuf Habibie - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono & Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie (Foto: Antara) Joko Widodo - Jusuf Habibie.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo dan Presiden ketiga RI BJ Habibie di Istana Merdeka, Kamis (29/1/2015). Kompas.com/SABRINA ASRIL |-| Suharto= Suharto Suharto - Sukarno.jpg| Comparado con su predecesor Sukarno ( izquierda ), el presidente Suharto ( derecha ) ha implementado una política mucho más dura. Foto: AP Jusuf Habibie - Suharto.jpg| Mr. Suharto presented his address of resignation as President of the Republic of Indonesia at Merdeka Palace Jakarta, 21 May 1998. (original caption). Photograph in government publication published without copyright notice Abdurrahman Wahid - Suharto.jpg| Waktu Lebaran: Tirulah Sikap Gus Dur dan Pak Harto. (Foto: Pepih Nugraha) Megawati Sukarnoputri - Suharto.jpg| Megawati Soekarnoputri (izquierda) con Soeharto. (Biblioteca Presidencial) Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Sin imagen.jpg| President Yudhoyono visits Suharto in hospital. AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Indonesia-Indonesia